


Safe Heaven: A Hospital!AU

by BlueRoseEverdeen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseEverdeen/pseuds/BlueRoseEverdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson has a relatively good life; he's a successful doctor at Safe Heaven hospital. He's had to deal with a mischievious nurse named Gabriel Tyler, who harasses a patient named Castiel Novak. Dean Smith is Castiel's doctor, and defends Castiel against Gabriel's advances. Anna Milton works with Balthazar, a patient in the psychiatric ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Heaven

“Nurse Tyler, do you know why I have called you here today?”

“No, I had no idea, sir.” Gabriel Tyler said sarcastically to the tall, and rather dashing, Doctor Wesson.

“Quit being a smartass, Gabriel.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“I’ve called you here because I’ve gotten multiple complaints about you from a patient named…” He paused while ruffling through the mess of papers on his desk. “Castiel Novak? Does this name ring a bell?”

“…Yes, sir. He’s part of my daily rounds, sir.”

“Yes, well, I’ve gotten some…rather interesting information from Dr. Smith about you harassing Mr. Novak? Is this correct?”

“It wasn’t technically harassing…” Gabriel started.

Samuel Wesson held up a hand to stop the shorter nurse. “I’ve heard enough, Mr. Tyler.” He stood up and walked around his desk to where Gabriel was standing. He leaned in and whispered into Gabriel’s ear. “If there’s one more infraction between you two, I’m going to terminate you.” He said in a huff which gave Gabriel goose bumps and made his heart beat just a bit faster.

“Yes, Doctor Wesson. I understand, sir.” He gulped and tugged at the collar of his blue scrubs. “May I please leave now? I’m supposed to check on Mr. Singer in room 221.”

“You may leave, Nurse Tyler.”

Gabriel thought that there was an echo of a smirk on his face and a wink in the Doctor’s eye, but he wasn’t quite sure. And he couldn’t WAIT for his shift to end.

* * *

“Hold still, Cas. This’ll only take a minute.”

“But it HURTS, Doc.”

“I know, but you’ll feel better once it’s done. Trust me.” Dr. Dean Smith was checking up on his favorite patient, Castiel Novak, who was diabetic. He had to give him insulin shots before every meal. Castiel was reluctant almost every time. He couldn’t do it himself on account of him being in traction from a very severe accident; he fell from a scaffold at his construction job and broke several ribs, threw out his back, and broke his right leg.

“There. All done. See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Dean smiled at his scared patient. “Cas, you can let go of me now.” Cas’s left hand was gripped tightly on the doctor’s shoulder. _I’ll probably have marks tomorrow from his hand,_ Dean thought. _What am I gonna tell Jo._

“Oh, sorry, Doc.” He smiled sheepishly and slowly released his hand from Dean’s shoulder. “So how many more days to I have to stay in this?” He knocked on his cast. “I wanna get back to work.”

“Slow down there, tiger. First your back has to heal. And you have to promise me to take it easy once you do get better, okay?” Dean flipped through his chart on the edge of Cas’s bed; checking boxes and talking to himself. “What the hell were you doing that high up anyway?”

“I was….” He hesitated; if he told the doctor that he tried to commit suicide, he would probably be transferred to the psychiatric ward. And he loved it here. The food was good, his roommate was weird but cool, and he was starting to develop a crush on Dr. Smith. “I was trying to hammer in some nails….I must’ve slipped and toppled over.” _There, that sounds plausible._

“Right. Well, I’ll be back to check on you in an hour, okay? Be good for me. Don’t cause too much trouble.” Dean winked at him. “And watch out for Nurse Gabriel.”

Castiel nodded and returned the wink. “Will do, Doc.”


	2. Trouble is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Anna gossip about Dean Smith, and deals with the difficult Balthazar Scott. And Dr. Wesson checks up on Mr. Singer, a patient in room 221.

 

“I just don’t understand it, Anna.” Gabriel and Anna Milton, who was a nurse in the psych ward, were in the hospital cafeteria on their break. They were discussing Gabriel’s crush on Doctor Wesson.

“Men are complicated, Gabe. Especially doctors. All business.” Anna waved her hand; as if to dismiss it. “But I heard…” She said, leaning forward, almost getting her red hair into her applesauce, “That doctor Smith, you know, the one with those gorgeous green eyes?”

“Yeah, I know the one. He seems nice.”

“Nice? Honey, he’s more than nice. Those eyes of his…and that face…” She paused to sigh. “Anyway, what I heard was that he’s being flirty with that blue-eyed angel of a man in room 67.” She takes a sip of her now lukewarm coffee. “And I believe it.”

“I knew that like, three weeks ago. You’re a bit behind on your info.” He leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. “Besides, why do you care?”

“HELL-O, have you SEEN the two of them together? Ohmygod, they’re PRECIOUS.” She gripped her Styrofoam cup tight; her fingernails making indents in the cup. “Practically everyone in Long-term care and the psych ward ships them so hard.”

“Ship? What is ‘ship’? And you need to lay off the caffeine.” He tried to take the cup from her hand, but she just gripped it tighter.

“’Ship’ means ‘I would so love for them to be in a relationship’. And you’re a peasant for not knowing that.” She got up and tossed her cup in the trash.

“I’m a what?” His chair slammed to the ground, making him jump. “Did you just call me a peasant? What the hell?”

“Sorry, sorry…I really need to spend some time off the internet…” she shook her head and muttered to herself as she walked away and down the hall from Gabriel; leaving him confused and slightly creeped out.

“I….honestly don’t know what to say now,” he muttered under his breath. “It’s a good thing she’s in the psych ward….because damn.” 

* * *

“Hello….Mr….Crowley, is it? Interesting name. Are you…a family member of Mr. Singer? A friend?” Dr. Wesson was checking in on Mr. Singer, since Nurse Gabriel was nowhere to be found. Again.

“Just a friend….yes,” he smirked. “You’re not his regular doctor, though. Where’s doctor Smith? I quite like him.”

“I’m sure you do, sir, but he’s swamped right now in surgery. An emergency appendectomy for a boy called Alfie.” Doctor Wesson examined the patient and took down notes on his clipboard.

“I just wish he would wake up. He’s been in a coma for three months now.” Crowley reached out and touched the comatose man’s hand gently. “I miss him so damn much.”

“I’ll bet you do. Perhaps I’d better leave you two alone now.” He nodded and left the room. _Well that was slightly awkward. I’m gonna go see if I can find Nurse Tyler._

* * *

“Oh sod off, you ginger bitch. I do what I want to. You can’t tell me what to do. Go away.”

“Now, now, Mr. Scott, that’s enough.”

“That’s enough from YOU. I didn’t say anything.” Mr. Scott folded his arms and said under his breath “Bloody Americans and their damn healthcare system.”

Anna didn’t let the rude Englishman faze her. “I’ll be back later, Mr. Scott. Please eat your food.”

“Fuck you.”

Anna quietly shut the door to Balthazar Scott’s room and shook her head _. I’m not getting paid enough for this crap,_ she thought. _To be harassed by sexist Englishmen and harassed by crazy horny nurses. I need a drink. Or a nap. Or both. Both is good._


	3. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have a moment in Cas's room; Cas gives him a gift.

“How was your lunch, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Alright. The crackers were a little stale. Oh…and I saved you this.” He pulled a napkin-wrapped lump from beside him. “I know it’s your favorite.” He pushed the lumpy package into the doctor’s hands.

He opened it up and laughed. One of his deep, full body laughs; the kind that made Castiel feel all tingly inside. Inside, slightly smushed, was a piece of apple pie. “Thanks, Cas. I love it. I’ll eat it right now.” He grabbed the extra plastic fork from off of Cas’s try and dug into the pie. “Hmm….not as good as Jo’s, but it’s damn good nonetheless.”

“I knew you would like it, Doc.” Cas looked down and blushed; wringing the edge of the thin blanket between his fingers.

“And another thing. Why do you call me ‘doc’ all the time? I call you by your first name, so why can’t you call me by mine?”

“Aren’t I supposed to call you ‘Doctor’?”

Dean laughed again. “I guess, yeah, if you’re the stuffy prick type like Dr. Wesson.” He shook his head. “That man needs to lighten up.”

“So what would you like me to call you then?” Cas asked in a small voice.

“Dean, Cas. That’s my first name.”

“Dean.” He rolled the name around on his tongue. “Dean. Dean. I like it.”

Dean didn’t want to tell Cas this…but when he was pondering over his name, Dean’s heart was fluttering at a hundred miles a minute. He’s pretty sure his blood pressure increased a ton. _I’ve never noticed that his eyes were blue….damn, they’re gorgeous. They’re like little blue gems_. He shook out of his trance, only to find those sapphire-blue eyes staring at his emerald-green ones.

“Dean. Come here.” Cas patted the bed.

Still being hypnotized by Cas’s eyes, he went and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. “What is it, Cas?”

“Shh.” Cas put a finger to Dean’s lips. “Just close your eyes.”

He obeyed; he could feel his heart start to race again. “I’m getting kinda scared now, man.”

Cas laughed lightly. “You shouldn’t be. I won’t hurt you. Even if I do, you can always fix yourself back up again.” He lifted his hand to Dean’s cheek. “Just hold still.”

He froze; obeying. He tensed and sucked in a breath when Cas touched his cheek. “Wha—what are you doing, Cas?”

“Making a model.” He ran his fingers over the bridge of Dean’s nose; over the light dusting of freckles he’s acquired from years of sun. “Did I ever tell you I’m also an artist?”

“Really?” He felt Cas’s fingers on his eyebrows when he raised them. “I would’ve never guessed.”

“Mm-hm. Now shut up.” Cas continued to trace; curving down the side of Dean’s face, over the tip of his nose, along his lips, through his short brown hair.

“Cas…” Dean felt goose bumps all over; he shivered and scooted closer to Cas. “Cas….”

“Shh. No talking!” Cas trailed his fingers down Dean’s arm, finally resting on his warm hand. “Okay, open your eyes now.”

“That was….woah.” Dean opened his eyes to see Cas staring at him again, this time with a smile on his face. “What was that?”

Cas laughed. “I told you, I was making a mental model. For future reference.”

“Future reference, my ass.” Dean punched him lightly on the shoulder. “You’re not gonna, like, make me into a statue, are you? Cos those things creep me out.”

“No…I don’t know what I’ll do yet.” He wrung his hands together. “I honestly don’t know.” 


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically angst.

“Can you believe him? He can’t treat you like that.”

“It’s fine, Meg. I’m fine now.”

“No it’s not, Anna. I’m gonna go teach that douchebag a lesson.” Meg Wilson, the senior nurse in the psych ward; who was rather protective over the junior nurses, said; clenching her fists.

“Meg, how many times have I told you? You can’t beat up the patients. No matter how much you want to.” Anna said; trying to calm down her friend.

“I know, Anna, but he’s an exception.” She turned on her heel and headed in the direction of Balthazar’s room.

“Oh lord. She’s gonna get more than a warning this time, I know it.”

* * *

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

_Oh god, what now?_ Gabriel Tyler thought. He sighed and set down his paperwork; He was being paged to Dr. Wesson’s office. Again. _Maybe this time I can actually get more out of him._ He snickered at his own choice of words. “Heh.”

* * *

“How is he, Father?” Jo Singer asked. She just came from her job at the local bar, so she still smelled of beer and stale chips.

“He’s still out, darling. I’m sorry.” Crowley put a gentle hand on his daughters shoulder. “I’ll leave you two alone, okay love?” He planted a kiss on her blonde head. “I’ll just be right outside.”

“Okay, Father.” She nods but doesn’t look at him. Her brown eyes are focused of the pale, comatose man on the bed. She gripped his hand firmly. “Dad, I love you. I know I don’t say it often, and I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry I’m not around more often; I just haven’t had time with school and working extra shifts at the bar.” She smiled. “I know you never liked me working there, but I get paid a lot and the food isn’t THAT greasy.” She paused and swallowed a lump that started forming in her throat. “I’m sorry for all the shit that’s been happening lately. I just….” She wiped away tears that started forming in her eyes. “I’m…sorry, Daddy. I love you SO much.”

* * *

“You….wanted to see me, Dr. Wesson?” Gabriel said, poking his head in the door of Sam’s office.

“Yes, Nurse Tyler. Please shut the door behind you. And lock it.”

“O…kay. Sure.” He locked the door firmly with a CLICK! “So…ah….what did I do wrong this time?” He wrung the edge of his scrubs in his hands. “I haven’t been around Mr. Novak all day, sir. Honest.”

“I know, Gabriel. This isn’t about that.” Sam got up from his chair and walked around the front of his desk, only to sit on the front edge of it. “This is about you.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “Me? What about me?” _HE CALLED ME BY MY FIRST NAME._ “I’m fine, sir.”

“Really? Because I don’t think you are.” Sam stood up then; stretching to his full height. Gabriel had to crane his neck to look at Sam.

“S-sir?”

“Shh. It’s okay.” Sam gently placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “What I have to say doesn’t require me talking.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come! :D


End file.
